Dance
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: Neither of them had enjoyed a better dance. Mitsuyoshi x Aoi.


**Title:** Dance

 **Fandom:** KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode

 **Rating:** K

 **Warnings:** None

 **Pairing:** Mitusyoshi x Aoi

* * *

The short blue-ette grumbled as she wobbled over to the punch bowl. How she hated parties. And these cursed heels! One would think that 16-year-old Tategami Aoi would grow out of her hatred for luxury, given that was her lifestyle, but no. Her love of rock and roll still fought on.

Sighing loudly, she grabbed a goblet and poured some of the berry-flavored punch into it. Slurping it, trying to seem as rebellious as possible, she turned and furrowed her brows.

"You seem peeved." Aoi jumped in surprise as she turned to the man who spoke. Mizushima Mitsuyoshi. Her butler and first friend. He was taller now, while she had failed to grow since her fourteenth birthday. She sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm peeved," She spoke with a low tone. "Parties have never been my thing." She paused. "At least, the ones like this." She gestured to the fancy ball gowns, orchestral music, and stuck-up guests.

Mitsuyoshi chuckled. "Yes, I know." He cleared his throat. "Still, I would like the honor of dancing with you."

"Hm?" She glances up at him. She wasn't surprised, but a force of habit made her encourage him to continue.

"A dance. I enjoy your company, and I know you are quite talented in dance." He smiled.

It was true. While Aoi wasn't very fond of ballroom dancing, she was quite good at it. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but, as long as her partner was Mitsuyoshi, she didn't mind it.

"Okay, yeah, sure," She said. "I'll dance with you." She lifted a finger. "One dance, though. That's it."

"One will satisfy me."

The song ended, and Mitsuyoshi took Aoi's hand and led her to the dance floor. The song that started was a slow waltz. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder blade, while she placed hers on his shoulder. Taking her hand, he started to dance.

Simple. Slow. Gentle. Like any waltz should be. They spend the first minute in silence. Aoi simply stared into space past his right shoulder. She felt comfortable as long as it was him leading her and holding her.

Wait, holding her?

It was then that she noticed that their previous way of dancing had changed. Indeed, he had pulled her closer. His hand was now on her lower back, gently pressing her against him. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her head had lowered to his chest. It was calming.

"I have been speaking to your parents."

That for sure got her attention.

"About what?" She didn't have to look up at him. With her tone of voice, he knew she was wary of what he was about to say.

"I told them that you wanted to pursue music, rather than take over your father's company."

"Oh?" This was true. She had no interest in the company.

"And they proposed that I should take it over instead." He swallowed. "I haven't responded yet. They've mentioned it more than once for years now. I've been meaning to tell you."

"... How do you want me to respond?"

"Would you be alright with that?"

"Well, yeah."

"Let me rephrase. By 'taking over the company', they have implied that they also mean 'join the family'." He glanced down at her, though he could only see the top of her head.

"You've been a part of the family for years," She stated.

"They want me to marry you, Aoi," He said, using her given name for more emphasis.

She paused, then tensed. They stopped dancing. She pushed herself out of his arms. "Marriage?"

"Not now, obviously, but once you've graduated." He cleared his throat. "It is up to you, of course—not me—or your parents, for that matter—, but I want you to know your parents are wanting, even if you don't want it."

She stayed quiet—a rare occasion coming from someone like Aoi. She just simply stared blankly.

"Aoi?"

She inhaled sharply. "Marriage?" She repeated, as if the subject had never entered her mind before. She was only two years away from official adulthood. Was it about time to start thinking about the subject?

"I'm not forcing you into anything. I'm just asking for your opinion."

Aoi looked into his grey-blue eyes sternly. "What do you think of this?"

He bit his lip—not a very formal thing to do, by the way. "I ..." He looked away. "I think I would prefer to answer that while we are in more private company."

Aoi then noticed that a few couples were watching them and that the music had stopped. Furrowing her brows, she grabbed Mitsuyoshi's arm and pulled him to the courtyard. Fewer people were there, and Aoi knew a small part of the garden that was restricted to most company: the gazebo. It was typically used for her mother's private tea parties, though Aoi used to use it as her private stage on other days.

She sat him down on one of the benches resting on the outside the gazebo.

"Speak," She demanded with a stern look.

He looked up her with a hesitant frown. "Aoi—"

"Speak," She said once more, almost shouting it. "Tell me what you think."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"I know you know, Mitsuyoshi." She exhaled. "Just speak to me. Why did you tell me about this?"

"I already told you. I thought you needed to know."

Aoi growled. "That's not what I mean!" She cried.

"What do you want me to say—?"

"You know!" Her voice cracked. She sniffled and wiped away the forming tears in her eyes. "You know ..."

"Aoi ..." He sighed. "I ... I lo—"

She looked at him with a fierce intensity.

Mitsuyoshi's throat suddenly went dry. "I ... I ..."

Aoi breathed in. She sat beside him and covered her eyes with her hands. "I love you, Mitsuyoshi ..."

He turned to her in shock. Mentally cursing himself for not saying it first, he pulled her into a tight hug. She started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Aoi?"

She shook more.

"I love you, too."

She stopped. Pushing him away from her yet again, she stared at him. She bit her lip before standing up.

Holding out her hands, she said, "Dance with me."

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"Dance with me. I think it will help me decide."

"Decide? I apologize, I don't understand."

"Decide whether I should marry you or not."

His expression softened, and he smiled. "I have a better idea." He balanced on one knee as he lowered himself to the floor. "I don't have a ring, yet, but I hope you'll forgive me." He took her hand. "Tategami Aoi, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "If you dance with me, I might say, 'yes'."

Neither of them had enjoyed a better dance.

* * *

A/N

I don't normally write proposals that take place before age 18, but they're technically an arranged marriage, so ... I suppose it's less weird. I mean, they grew up together with maybe a six-year age difference. My parents are five years apart. Not that big a deal, if you ask me. Not like they're getting married before she graduates.

Also, unrelated—I kept Mitsuyoshi's trait where he has trouble being honest with himself when it comes to his feelings. Even though KiraKira was not the best Pretty Cure Series in writing, that trait was so real to me. I love this ship.


End file.
